Big Hero Baby
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, and Hiro get turned into toddlers/baby...title sucks. I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! First Big Hero 6 fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day in San Fransoyko. (Why do I always start like that? Ah, who cares?)

The birds were chirping,the sun was shinning, (again, why?) and Hiro Hamada was sitting in the garage, working on his new invention.

He hadn't told anyone yet, because truthfully, he didn't know what it was either.

So far, it looked like a really weird hair dryer. Not what he was hoping for...

The rest if the crew was there to, including Tadashi. Aunt Cass was in Maine for the month, visiting her family and at a baking competition.

She was a but nervous leaving the boys in charge of the cafe for a month, but she trusted Tadashi. But just in case, she brought Mochi with her.

Everyone else, (minus Fred and Baymax) were working on their own inventions.

Honey Lemon was trying to make a floating chem-ball.

Gogo was working on fasterwheels.

Wasabi was making lasers that could cut through _anything_.

And Tadashi was working on a cooking chip for Baymax, so he could help Aunt Cass at the cafe.

And if you really want to know, Fred was reading a comic, (cough-no surprise there-cough) and using Baymax as a heated chair.

Honey left real quick to go get some snacks, and asked Tadashi to help her carry them down.

While they were up there, Hiro decided to test his ray gun. He aimed at the wall, and fired.

Nothing.

He made a few adjustments.

Still. Nothing.

"I don't get it! Why won't it work!?" He cried.

Out of frustration, he slammed it down on his work table.

It started sparking, and shaking. Hiro back away from it.

Then it shot a ray, blinding the room with light.

**Not bad, not bad.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Hiro: Well that was pointless!**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Hiro: I've got nothing better to do...**

**Me: Riiiight...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please review! I just hate seeing so many favorites, but no reviews! But I do love all the favorites! What I mean is-You know what? I'll,just shut up now...**

Tadashi was expecting everyone to be working on their inventions when he came back into the garage.

He was not expecting them to be toddlers. (Or a baby in Hiro's case)

He dropped the tray of cookies he was holding and called Honey down.

When she came down, she squealed in delight of seeing 3 cute little kids, and a adorable baby. (Don't deny that little Hiro is cute! I've seen pictures posted by Disney showing him when he was 4! ADORABLE!)

She walked over to Hiro, (who was struggling under the now to large clothes) and picked him up, while Tadashi went over to Wasabi, (who was confused) Gogo, (who was trying to get down from the table she somehow landed on) and Fred, who was still on Baymax.

Oh no.

BAYMAX!

Tadashi hoped that nothing happened to him.

He quickly ran over to the robot.

"Baymax! Are you ok?!" He asked frantically.

Baymax tilted his head.

"Why would I not be? I am perfectly fine Tadashi."

Good. It took him almost two years to make his chip. Tadashi didn't want to go through that again.

"Ok. How did they all turn into babies?"

Baymax blinked before answering. "Hiro got upset and his new invention shot out a light."

Tadashi stared at him like he was crazy.

Hiro _wanted _them all to turn into little kids?

He needed serious help.

He turned to Honey Lemon who was currently trying to hold all of the little kids. Tadashi was able to catch Gogo before she fell.

"Erm, Tadashi. Does you aunt happen to have any baby supplies?" Honey asked.

"Well, she has high chairs, bottles, and a little bit of formula for when people bring babies. Oh, and I think she still has Hiros old car seats." Seeing the confused look on Honey's face, he added, "She's kinda a pack rat."

"...okay. Well, we need to get more stuff for them."

"Why?"

"There is no way 4 toddlers and a baby can live off what you guys have...No offence."

"So...to the store?"

"Yes, but we're _all _going."

Tadashi donned a look of surprise on his face. "W-what!?"

Honey Lemon placed her hands on her hips as best she the team in her arms. "There is no way I'm staying home with all these little monkeys..." She said...

Tadashi inwardly groaned. This was gonna be a strange trip to the store.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I really had no idea what to write for this chapter.**

**Toots!**

**Tadashi: Is that short for Tottaloo?**

**Hiro: No, I think she just farted!**

**Me: What!? Ew! No! It's short for Tottaloo!**

**Hiro: Then what's that smell!?**

**Me: I ate beans for lunch, okay?**


End file.
